The Mortal Sorcerers and the God of Mischief
by Kaiser Blitzkreig
Summary: Loki arrives in Midgard after escaping Yggdrasil with the goal of ruling over all mortals. And with the power of his scepter, he now has the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters at his disposal. Should he obtain the long lost Tesseract, left behind in Midgard by Odin millenia ago, world domination would be a cinch.


**Author's Note: This story serves as a crossover between Harry Potter universe (book version) and the Thor universe (movie version). I have changed some aspects of the Thor universe to fit this story, for example, Loki now acquired his sceptre from the Asgardian treasure vault, not from Thanos, and ended up being trapped within Yggdrasil for a while after falling off the Bifrost Bridge before escaping to Earth. And the Tesseract is still hidden away in Norway, Johann Schmidt/Red Skull never obtained it. This one is more of a demo than anything else, to see how people feel about the whole story idea, and whether or not I should go ahead with more of it.**

* * *

As the light disappeared, a strange figure became visible. He had shoulder-length black hair, glowing blue eyes and he was dressed in green and gold robes. In his right hand he held a long, curved sceptre embedded with a glowing blue jewel. He looked at Voldemort and grinned. Voldemort was instantly on his guard. He pointed his wand at the stranger. 'What is your business here?'

'And who might you be?' quizzed the mysterious figure.

'I am the Dark Lord, Voldemort', replied Voldemort, his curiosity growing. 'And who are who?'

'I am Loki, of Asgard' said the figure. He gave a mock bow. 'Pleased to meet your acquaintance, _Lord_ Voldemort', he remarked snidely.

'Do not take that tone with me, Loki', retorted Voldemort angrily. 'I am Lord Voldemort. Now explain yourself.'

'I have business to attend to here in Midgard, and I have no time to waste'. Replied Loki. 'Now step aside, Voldemort'. He raised his sceptre in a threatening manner.

'You are not going anywhere', snapped Voldemort, tightening his grip on his wand. Something about Loki's sudden and dramatic appearance made him think something was amiss here. Voldemort could almost sense a new kind of magic at work. 'You had better start explaining yourself. Where have you just come from and what is your business here?'

Loki laughed and cocked an unimpressed eyebrow. 'And how exactly is a weak little mortal such as yourself going to...'

'CRUCIO!' yelled Voldemort, a beam of light promptly flying out of his wand and striking Loki in the chest, sending him flying backwards. 'Never', seethed Voldemort, 'insult me like that again. You don't know who you're dealing with. I am the greatest sorcerer of all time'.

'AAAARRRRGGGGGHHH!' screamed Loki, as he writhed about on the ground. He had never felt such pain in his life. He picked himself up as quickly as possible. 'You will pay for that, mortal', he spat, his face contorted in fury. 'You dare attack the rightful King of Asgard?'

'King of ...?' Voldemort began before he was hit with a beam of blue energy from Loki's sceptre and blasted against the back wall of the room. He got up as quickly as possible and aimed his wand once again at Loki. 'I should kill you right now', snarled Voldemort. 'How dare you disrespect me like that?'

Loki smiled menacingly. 'It seems I have underestimated the people of Midgard. You possess power. Are there many like you?'

"There are many wizards, but I am superior to all of them", retorted Voldemort, overwhelmingly angry, but now even more curious than ever. 'And what are you?'

'Well, if you must know, I was born a frost giant in Jotunheim and raised as a Prince of Asgard,' replied Loki, still smiling. 'I should have been their King, but I was betrayed and cast out. But now I am here to conquer Midgard, which I shall achieve once I have the Tesseract'.

'The Tesseract?' quizzed Voldemort.

"A cube that will provide me with unquenchable power, and the strength to rule over this entire realm", replied Loki. "Then you and your fellow mortals will grovel at my feet".

'AVADA KEDAVRA!' screamed Voldemort, striking Loki with the green killing curse. He smiled menacingly as Loki fell, spread eagled, on the floor. 'Only I can rule the world', he muttered, as he stood over Loki's apparently dead body. 'I bow to no one'.

'But you will'.

Voldemort spun around. There, very much alive, stood Loki, an evil grin on his face. 'How did you...' began Voldemort, taken aback.

Loki laughed. 'I am a master of illusions, and you just witnessed a miniscule fraction of the power I posses.' The fake dead body vanished behind Voldemort.

Voldemort stood wide-eyed as laughing duplicates of Loki appeared all over the room. The real Loki raised his sceptre, the blue jewel glowing. 'You could be a useful tool in my quest for world domination", he said. 'With your power you will be hard to stop". He stepped towards Voldemort and grabbed his arm, holding him in an iron grip.

'How dare you...' Voldemort began before he felt the point of Loki's sceptre on his chest. A strange sensation spread through his body and then his mind went blank.

Loki grinned at his puppet. 'Now, my servant, kneel before me'.

* * *

Loki surveyed the fancy surroundings as he made his way through Malfoy Manor with Voldemort just in front of him. _Not quite Asgard, but still, impressive enough, _he thought to himself. He stepped into the dining room, where the Death Eaters were sitting. They all turned and stared at Loki as he looked them over. Loki turned to Voldemort. "So these are your wizard minions?" he asked Voldemort. Voldemort gave a nod in reply. "They could prove useful," remarked Loki. He turned back to the table.

'And who are you?' asked Lucius Malfoy, frowning slightly.

Loki gave a mock bow. 'Allow me to introduce myself', he grinned. 'I am Loki, rightful King of Asgard and future ruler of Midgard'.

'Are you a pure-blood?' shot Bellatrix Lestrange, standing up, her eyes narrowed in suspicion at Loki.

'Pure-blood?" laughed Loki. 'Now what would that be?'

'I take it you are not, then', retorted Bellatrix. 'So are you a half-blood or even a filthy mudblood?'

'Be careful in how you speak, you demented hag', spat Loki, somewhat angry. 'I am a god, formerly a frost giant. And I am here to rule all of Midgard'.

'A god, eh?' smirked Bellatrix. 'You wish'.

The next thing, Bellatrix was struck by a beam of energy from Loki's sceptre and blasted across the room. The other Death Eaters stared in horror and turned to look at Loki, fear creeping across their faces. Loki made his way around the table and stood over Bellatrix. Bellatrix made a grab for her wand, but Loki kicked it away. "Kneel!" he snarled as he placed his sceptre on her chest. Bellatrix's eyes went blank for a second before returning to normal. The other Death Eaters looked on in shock as Bellatrix picked herself up and grovelled before Loki's feet. Some of them sprang up from the table.

'Stupefy!' yelled Yaxley. Loki dodged the stunning spell and responded by blasting Yaxley with his sceptre.

At least 20 duplicates of Loki appeared all around the room, including three blocking each of the doors, leaving the Death Eaters rooted to where they were standing, staring in shock and horror. "Tell me, what is the meaning of this?!" demanded Lucius, eyes fixed on Loki, who was now wearing a helmet topped by long curved horns.

Loki laughed. "Your little gang is going to be instrumental in my grand plan. I intend to rule over this entire realm, and with the mortal sorcerers on my side, your powerless counterparts will be crushed like ants. A strong minority against a weak majority. Especially since I have the one who claims to be the greatest sorcerer of all time on my side'. He looked over at Voldemort, who nodded in reply.

Gasps of shock and horror emanated from the Death Eaters. _This being has the power to control the Dark Lord himself?_

'Might I ask where are you from?' asked Severus Snape curiously.

'I was born the son of Laufey, King of the frost giants of Jotunheim, but adopted as a baby by Odin Borson, King of Asgard. I was cast out by my own foster-brother and left caught in a state of limbo within Yggdrasil. During that time, I swore I would be the ruler of an entire realm, even I had to die to get there. I vowed to be feared by my subjects and to rule without mercy. Eventually, I managed to escape through a gap in The Tree of Worlds that brought me directly to Midgard. And now I will gain the throne I deserve. That of your world." Loki continued grinning sinisterly. "Even if it's probably the weakest of the Nine Realms.'

Most of the Death Eaters just looked at each other in fear and confusion. _Asgard? Jotunheim? Midgard? Yggdrasil? Frost Giants?_ 'What's all this nonsense!?' Shot Rookwood.

Loki turned in his direction and laughed. 'Oh there is so much you mortals don't know or understand. There are greater worlds and powers beyond your knowledge. Powers that make what you call magic look like cheap magician's tricks. And long ago, one of the greatest powers in the Nine Realms was left behind in your world by my dear foster-father. The Tesseract. I intend to obtain it and harness it. And you are going to help me.'

'And what's in it for us!?' Barked out MacNair.

Loki smirked. 'Well it's not like I'm giving you a choice in the matter, but if you serve me well, I might give you a taste of its power when I claim my throne. So, what do you say?'

The Death Eaters still looked suspicious and fearful as they considered Loki's words. But then again, if the world was about to be conquered, they might as well take the side that was most beneficial t them. And they could gain quite a bit from following this strange and yet seemingly powerful being. Eventually, most of them nodded.

Loki clapped his hands. 'Excellent! Now, let's get down to business shall we, my devoted minions?'

* * *

**Author's Note: Please tell me what you think!**


End file.
